


The Games

by SlySlyth



Series: The 23rd Hunger Games [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The 100 (TV), The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: 2 of 4, 23rd hunger games, F/F, Hunger Games AU, Love, Violence, also, before katniss, bellamie sucks, i love writing this so much, leksa is such a bad ass, no peeta bread here, the games have begun, theres no inbetween, what even is something without violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySlyth/pseuds/SlySlyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The games have begun!</p><p>Read part one before you even glance at part two please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let The Games Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Did the thing. It's a lil' short but I'll make up for that next chapter, scouts honor. Thank you for reading! ~ SlySlyth

She ascended in the tube, the only difference in her appearance being that she had left her cape behind with Klark, telling her to hold onto it for her. She came up and was blinded briefly by the sun. Her eyes took a moment to adjust and she glanced around at her surroundings. They were surrounded by rock and couldn’t see beyond the wall that surrounded them. The tributes stood in a circle a short sprint between them and the wall. In middle of all the tributes was the cornucopia. It held the packs and supplies provided by the game makers and Leksa was intently trying to find the pack with two swords. She spotted it on the edge of the cornucopia, closest to the female tribute from District 11. Leksa felt her adrenaline pump in her veins as she waited for the boom of buzzer. The counter got to two and the male tribute from 8 got ahead of himself and stepped off of his platform. He was instantly shot in the head and fell to the ground, his blood pooling on the rock below him. A cannon shot was heard. 

The buzzer sounded and all Leksa was focused on was getting to her pack. As far as she knew she had a lead on the tributes closest to her. She quickly picked up her pack, the two swords dangling off of the side of her pack in sheaths. She needed to get out of this circle fast. It was going to become a free-for-all once others started to get their packs and weapons. Leksa started toward the rock wall but was quickly stopped by the girl from District 11. Leksa elbowed her in the face to try and push her back enough so she could get to the wall but the girl had gotten her hands on a dagger and was attempting to get the dagger into Leksa. The girl from 11 tried to pin Leksa's arm so she cut Leksas throat but Leksa out maneouvered her, her training kicking in. She accepted a cut on her cheek from the dagger in the girl from 11's hand as she did. Leksa hit the girl in the face with her palm. It knocked her back a step and she was looking toward the sky. Leksa took the opportunity and stepped with the girl as she went back, roughly ripping the dagger out of her hand. Leksa brought the arm that held the dagger back and swiftly wound it by her side. As the girl from 11 went to rush at her, Leksa used all of her arm strength and thrust the dagger up. She felt it go through skin and looked into the eyes of the girl from 11, the light going from her eyes as Leksa removed the dagger from her throat. Blood coating Leksa but she hardly noticed. She took the girls pack and slung it over her shoulder on top of her own bag.

Leksa heard 3 cannon shots fire as she continued toward the rock wall in a full sprint. As she approached the wall she could see little grooves in the rock as parts of the rock stood out. She started her climb and after 2 more cannon shots, made it to the top. There was a little bit to walk on before it dropped off toward the ground. She looked back briefly at the cornucopia and through the mess of all of the bodies she saw Bellamie glaring at her. He let out a scream of frustration at how far away she had gotten and pointed at her with his spear, the other tributes turned and started to run toward her. Leksa flashed a smile at Bellamie’s frustration and then turned back toward what was on the other side of this strange mountain. The mountains hard rock slowly turned into a jungle as it went out toward an endless blue. She started her run, running until she was off of the ridge of the crater of the mountain and down into the jungle and then even further in the mess of trees. She slowed down for a moment to catch her breath and heard 1 more cannon shot, followed by a scream. Her face went white as she glanced around at the jungle. She looked at the trees around her and looked at a sturdy one. She started to climb up and only when she high enough up that the leaves mostly covered her, she stopped and sat. 

“I did it Klark.” She breathily said outloud. Her hands were still covered in blood and she looked down at her messy armor. “Sorry Amora.” She frowned. She had killed that girl in cold blood. She had killed her without hesitation. It was what she was trained for but she still felt the guilt start to build. She adjusted on the branch she was on so that her legs were hanging off of the sides of the branch she was on while she went through the two packs she had managed to get. She opened the pack she had assumed was put together for her and took off the two swords. The swords sheaths had straps on them and so she put the straps as an X over her chest so that she could grab the swords from her back if needed. She continued rummaging through and found a basic first aid kit. It held a few cloths for bandaging and some thin string and a needle. She put it back in her bag and pulled out the 4 throwing knives, putting them in her thigh holsters. Her pack had two loafs of bread and a small handful of berries. She sighed as she set it behind her against the tree trunk. She opened the pack she had taken from her first kill and openly let out a choked breath. 

“Forgive me.” She said, it was aimed at the poor girls family and District. She rummaged through the bag to see what she had got. It was mostly cheese and bread, the only really good thing in it was a thermal blanket. She sighed and put it all back, hanging the bag out of sight of the ground but above her in arms length. She put the dagger in the sheath off of her belt and sat back against the tree.

“None of those packs had a water canteen.” Leksa knew there were cameras everywhere and too keep the viewers interested in watching her so her benefactor would know what’s going on, she decided to talk aloud as if her benefactor were truly there. She stood on the branch attempting to look and see if she was by any water. No such luck. 

“Well, the odds really are in my favor, aren’t they?” She snarkily said aloud. She sighed and sat back down, resting her head against the tree trunk. The sun had started to go down and she had never felt more alone. It wasn’t long before a projection started to show overhead. The Capitols theme song played and then the sky said ‘In Memoriam’. She shrugged. She hadn’t known any of them so what did it matter. She did count the number of people who had been killed that day. Seven had been killed today. That left 16 not including her. She would stay put for the next couple of days, she wanted to give the others a chance to kill each other. She slowly felt her brain produce the drowsiness she would need for sleep. 

She gasped awake, the sound of a cannon waking her up. An annoying beeping sound was coming from above her, a red blinking light gleaming in her eyes. She stood on her branch and opened the box. It was a water purifying canteen. She shook it, water sloshing inside against the canister. She looked back in the box and saw a small slip of paper. 

‘You are not alone. - K’ is what the typed words read to her. She smiled at the note and put into her pack, making sure it was secure. She quickly opened the lid of her canteen and drank three hardy sips. She would need to ration this for the next two days before she could find more. She put the metal box it all came in back where she found it above her and sat back down on her branch. Her last thoughts were of Klark that night.


	2. A Light Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get up. I worked 64 hours last week. I've also only had 6 hours of sleep the last two days so, I hope it makes some sense lolol. Thank you for reading! ~SlySlyth

Leksa woke to the feeling of a branch hitting her in the abdomen, then the middle of her back, and finally to her landing face first on the ground. She frowned. She had slept so deeply that she had fallen out of the tree. She quickly got up and headed back up the tree to her belongings. 

“Should probably condense this.” She looked at the two bags and deiced she would eat her breakfast and then rearrange the bags. She grabbed some dried fruit out of her ‘stolen’ bag and quickly ate. She started to pick up her canteen and then put it back, she would need the water later when it got hotter in the day.

She put the bag, that now held all of her things, on top of the sheaths of the swords that decorated her back. She put the metal canister from her gift into the other bag and then put it back into the tree. She didn’t want the red light from it to indicate where she had been. She climbed down, jumping off of the bottom branch. She needed to find water. Maybe that big body of water she had seen when she was standing on the ledge of that mountain would show her. She heard a cannon shot and started her walk, keeping her guard up and her will to survive strong. 

She glanced around for a sign of an animal or a tribute. She bent down to look at the floor of the jungle and checked for any signs of disturbance. Once she was satisfied she was by herself she continued toward the general direction of the water. The jungle was starting to thin out as she went and soon enough she found her boots resting atop of some sand. She gently smiled at the sight and then lightly touched the sand with her fingertips. She imagined Klark beside her, enjoying the sight of the endless blue in front of her, the wind in her hair, and the feel of the sun against her skin. 

She was ripped from her fantasy by a war cry. She quickly turned left and saw a tall female headed straight for her with a raised sword. She quickly grabbed one of the throwing knives from her holster and released it in record time. It found its mark in the girl's head and as she mid-sprint, fell to sand, the sound of cannon fire rang through the sky. 

“Why did you have to do that? I was perfectly content with not killing anyone today. In fact, I would’ve preferred it. I hadn’t even had lunch yet." She paused and bent her knees so she was looking over the girl she had killed. "May we meet again.” Leksa said to the fallen girl as she took back her knife. She closed the girl's eyes and bowed her head for a moment in respect. She got back up and went over to the water's edge. She unclipped the canteen from her bag and took a big sip. She opened it up and let the waves roll the water into it. She allowed it to filter and when it was done she drank more water. She drank water until she felt full and then she filled it back up so she wouldn't run out that quick when she headed back into the jungle. 

Leksa watched as the helicopter came and grabbed the girl she had just killed. She stared at the helicopter. She wondered if the people in helicopters considered this an honorable job. She shook her head at where her mind was going and she turned back to the jungle. 

“At least Klark is safe.” She hummed to herself and headed back into the jungle; keeping track of her surroundings so she could find her way back to the water. She didn’t make it far into the jungle before she came across someone's trap. They had caught a small monkey for food but hadn’t come to check on it yet. She smiled to herself as she examined the trap. 

“That’s foolish.” She whispered to herself. The trap was tied to a branch of the tree that stood before her. She decided to wait for the owner of the trap. They should come back for their prize at some point. She climbed the tree, realizing that the branches weren’t as sturdy as she thought. She broke a branch trying to go up the tree, quickly trying to catch her footing so she wouldn’t fall to the ground. 

She finally got high enough up that she could see the trap but also be sort of hidden within the tree. She watched the monkey scream out and struggle. It looked like it was barely over 3 months old and she felt bad for it. The trap had a hold of its leg and had it hoisted in the air.  
She raised her eyebrow at the harmless creature. “It wouldn’t be that bad if you’d wait for them to come back. I’ll call you Kijo. Everyone deserves a name. Even if it is in the arena of death. Klark would probably just laugh at this whole situation. A monkey caught in a tree and me...waiting for the owner to come back. Although their fate has already been decided by my hand.” She assumed that the monkey was not supposed to be the target for the trap and that it was set in the hopes of trapping a tribute.

“That’s a silly trap for a human, Kijo. Sorry you’re stuck in the middle of this. You don't deserve this.” She glanced down at the jungle floor. She heard them talking before she saw them. 

“We need to find that bitch. She’s such a pain in my ass.” The familiar voice said. 

“We’ll find her, and when we do, she’s all yours. Sorry you had to have her as a partner. I don't know what I would've done if Mila had been like her.” The gruffier sounding voice replied, a tint of sadness hitting his voice at the mention of his partner. 

Leksa watched as a very dirty and bloody Bellamie appeared walking beside an also bloody Olaf. She noticed that Olaf was favoring his left side. He had probably been injured the first night. All three looked up at the sky as the sound of a cannon boomed overhead. She looked down as they looked at the Kijo, who started struggling against the rope as they decided who would kill him.

Leksa decided she had had enough of this and got her dagger out. She slowly and quietly climbed down the rope that held Kijo. She quickly cut him and as he fell Bellamie spotted her. 

“You!” He spat. She stood on the branch she was on and screamed a long and horrifying war cry as she jumped from her branch, dagger in her right hand. She landed on Olaf and as he sliced at her abdomen, she stabbed him in the temple. She heard the cannon and then scrambled to her feet, forgetting the dagger. 

She got to her feet and glared at Bellamie. The air around them was thick with tension. They were waiting to see what the first move was gonna be. Leksa started to walk and guide them in clockwise motion. Once she had moved them 180 degrees, she quickly turned around, putting her back to Bellamie. She started running toward the mountain. She could hear him behind her and so she sped up, she weaved in and out of the trees, jumping over fallen dead ones, and vaulting over half fallen ones. Soon she heard him scream out in frustration but she kept running. 

She had made it back to the mountain and let out a breath of air in momentary frustration at how she didn't fight him. She had wanted to be prepared for it, not just stumble upon the battle that was going to consume her. She glanced at the sky. It looked like the beginning of a storm was rolling in. She needed to make a shelter for the storm. She headed into a different part of the jungle from the mountain. 

She headed away from where she had her encounter with Bellamie. She heard another cannon boom. Bellamie was probably taking his frustration of her slipping away out on his ‘allies’. She shook her head in disgust at his misconduct. 

She looked around. A tree had fallen and was leaning against another tree. She could use that as her base and stack some wood to the left and right to create a windbreaker. She remembered Klark reminding her to reinforce the left side of her shelter and so she reinforced it in memory of the days when she had come down for training in the basement and Klark had teased her about how bad the left side of her shelters always were. 

“For you Klark. Thank you for reminding me.” She told the cameras around her as she worked. Soon her shelter was done and so she tried to set up a fire pit by the opening of her shelter. She had just got her fire started when she felt the first few drops. 

“Fucking hell.” She mumbled. She stalked into her makeshift and attempted to put her head on her knees and was reminded of the cut to her abdomen. She had been so preoccupied trying to build up her shelter and make it rain proof she hadn’t let her body process the sort of deep cut into her abs. She gingerly lifted up her shirt and touched the wound. It would need stitches or it might get horribly infected. She crawled over to her bag and pulled out the first aid kit. She unzipped it and rummaged through it. 

“There’s nothing here for stitches. Why even hand out a first aid kit without a needle and thread.” She angrily started repacking the first aid kit. She shoved it into her bag and peeked out of her makeshift shelter. The rain was coming down heavier and she didn't appreciate the game makers at all. She hated rain. It's almost as if they made it rain just to remind her of where she was and how she would need to kill more to get out of this. She looked up at the sound of a repetitive beeping noise. A metal box was headed down toward the opening of her shelter. She watched it fall just outside of her shelter and pulled it inside. She set it in front of her and unclasped the lid. She opened the box and saw a slip of paper with a smaller box under that. 

‘Come Back To Me - K’ The slip of paper read. She ran her fingers over the typed print and smiled at it, letting her eyes say what her heart knew. She set the slip of paper in her bag with the other one and opened the small box. It was a needle and some medical thread for stitching. Klark had even included a small swab to numb the area with. 

“I will Klark. Thank you for the supplies." She only slightly hesitated at the needle and thread before setting to work on mending her wound.


	3. Waterproof Warpaint

She woke to the sound of an animal roaring and pounding its chest. She quickly moved her bag from under her head to the back of her shoulders. She heard the wood from her shelter go flying and looked up into the eyes of a giant gorilla. 

“Pauna.” She breathed out in wonder and fear. She had heard stories about the giant apes from the time before the districts. The animal roar at her and went to smash its giant fists on top of her. The sun was barely shining through the trees as she fumbled, trying to get out of the grasp of the pauna. They looked at each other. The Pauna’s shiny black orbs looking into her green ones. It almost seemed as if it was really deciding if it wanted to pursue her. It blinked and then slammed a fist down. It had decided. Sensing the decision Leksa took off. She didn’t know where she going, she wasn’t paying attention. 

She weaved in and out of the trees, the pauna screaming behind her. The gamemakers really wanted her dead. She could other roars in the distance. A cannon shot was heard and then another and then another. They were weeding people out. They must not have been killing each other fast enough for the audience. She needed to go faster, the pauna was quickly gaining on her. 

She jumped over a fallen tree and slid under another. The paunda was stomping on the ground behind her, the floor vibrating with every step. She heard thunder in the distance and soon found herself back on the edge of the mountain. She screamed out in frustration that the pauna was still behind her. She could always jump down into the cornucopia but that might just trap her. She glanced at the crater at the top of the mountain and her eyes widened. It had smoke coming out of it. Ash was falling to the floor. This wasn’t a mountain....it was a volcano. The rainstorm and the thunder over head made sense. It was getting ready to erupt. She heard another cannon shot go off and heard the pauna turn around and run in the other direction. She glanced behind her, still running around the volcano. She slowed as she realized she was no longer being chased and crumpled to the floor in momentary exhaustion. 

She had done her best to keep track of the cannon shots. There were only about 6-7 tributes left. She looked at the top of the volcano again. Then looked behind the smoke cloud at the thunder storm headed her way. 

“Fuck me.” She got out before she darted back into the jungle. She leaned against a tree and saw a sliver of black flash before her. She unsheathed a sword and listened to the jungle around her. She heard a few birds, heard the leaves rustle with the wind, and then heard the faintest of steps. The steps stopped and Leksa waited. A couple of throwing stars came out from the tree to her left. One got her in the shoulder guard, another scraped past her face, she blocked one with her sword, and felt the last one go into her back. 

She heard the small squeak of a cussword and headed towards where the stars had come from. Mila popped her head out from behind the tree, obviously having thought she might’ve at least put Leksa on the ground. Leksa had had her sword raised, ready to strike but lowered it in thought. This girl was only 13. She hadn’t had a chance to love. She wouldn’t ever get the chance to get married or have a family. Never have a chance to see her parents again. 

“Mila.” She sighed as the name escaped her lips. She was being forced to kill this girl. 

“Leksa.” Mila tried to look threatening by standing straighter and attempting a glare. Mila unsheathed a dagger and turned it towards her. 

“I’m going to die now. But, I want an honorable death.” Leksa nodded in reply and held her sword up in reply. She unsheathed her other sword and handed it to Mila. Mila threw her dagger to the ground and accepted Leksas other sword. Leksa stood in the stance she had known her whole life and raised her eyebrow at Mila who stood awkwardly with the sword. The walked in a circle and then Mila was the first to swing her sword. Leksa quickly blocked it and followed with a swipe of her own, catching Mila on the arm. Mila let out a slight scream at the burst of pain but attacked again. Leksa blocked her sword to the side and got a deep cut onto Mila’s leg. Mila fell to the ground, tears bubbling in her eyes. 

 

Leksa faught her own tears as she made her eyes go cold. She moved her sword against Milas neck, Mila having dropped her sword. 

“Your fight is over. May we meet again, Mila from District 1.” Mila looked at her, tears in her eyes as Leksa slid her sword quickly, and deeply across her throat. Mila was dead in seconds and Leksa slumped to the floor in anguish at having to kill such a child, a cannon firing in the background. She hadn’t even been trained in swords. She barely could throw the stars that the gamemakers had left for her. How she had survived this long was a mystery to Leksa. She slowly stood, not wanting to take the star out of her back for fear of starting something she couldn’t fix. She grabbed her swords and sheathed them both.

She heard the loud boom of thunder and looked up. In between the tree canopy she saw a flash of lightning. 

She ran to the opening of the jungle against the volcano and watched as bellamie and the rest of the tributes were fighting. She frowned and sunk back into the jungle. The rain making her war paint drip off and onto the jungle floor. She ran until she was on the beach. She watched the violent waves of the ocean. The once beautiful and serene blue was now a violent and angry black. She felt the rain in her hair and smelt the humidity in the air it as it fell around her. This moment was how she wanted to remember the games. The rain falling around her, washing the deaths away, washing the blood on her hands away. 

It wasn’t that death scared her, it was knowing that the people she had killed wouldn’t ever be seen again. She had snuffed their flames out before they had really had a chance to grow into a fire. She felt the tears sting and couldn’t hold them back this time. She heard a cannon fire into the air and sighed. The games wouldn’t leave her alone, no matter how hard she tried. Maybe Anya would have tips on how to control the scars left on her. Maybe Klark would have a special remedy to ease her suffering. As she looked out at the waves she felt the urge to turn around. She turned around and saw the box fall against the sand. She went over and opened it. 

It held a note and a compact under it. She angled the note so that it was under her. She didn’t want the rain getting on it. 

‘It’s waterproof. The end is near. Be ready. - K’ She smiled as she took out the compact of black warpaint. She quickly applied it. 

“Sorry if it looks sloppy Klark.” She smiled as she looked out at the jungle again. There was a silhouette in the jungle. As it stepped out she knew exactly who it was.

“Bellamie.” She gritted her teeth. His axe was caked in blood, his mouth twisted into a terrible smile as he flexed one arm.


	4. A Little Back Pain

She unsheathed her swords, trying not to show she was injured in her back. If he saw that he would use it against her in battle. She needed to push him further into the jungle. She had an idea of how to finish this. Of how to make it a show for the Districts. 

“You’re such a coward Bellamie!” She shouted over the thunder. His tank top was torn on the left side of his abdomen, revealing a nasty slice from a sword. His pants were muddy and bloody. His hair was disheveled and blood dripped from it onto his face. He glared at her with such disgust that she were certain if she didn’t watch herself, she wouldn’t be going back to Klark. 

He took a step forward. “You are the coward! Hiding in the jungle all this time!” He spat at her. She twirled her swords in her hand, kicking a little at the sand to get her footing. Once he attempted to hit her, she was going to run. She was going to make him work for it. Hopefully by the time they got where she wanted them, he was exhausted already. 

“You’re the injured one. Looks like you’ve lost a little weight. No benefactors to help you?” She teased him as she smirked. 

“You look injured!” He flung back. “No allies to help you in battle?” He narrowed his eyes and moved his axe from his right hand to his left. She noticed he seemed to wince at the added weight to his left hand. The rain fell around them, thunder clapping in the sky. 

Leksa glanced at the giant smoke cloud that was billowing out ash. Bellamie took the opportunity to rush at her. He led with his left foot and attempted to bring his axe in a swipe across her thigh. She jumped back out of the way. He stepped with her jump and went to bring the axe down on her. She slid left and was suddenly behind him. Her turned with her and she kicked him back, using his momentum against him. He stumbled back a few steps and caught his balance. She went forward. One sword slashing towards his chest and the other blocking his axe. He managed to get mostly out of the way of her sword, still getting nicked by the edge.

He growled at her, a flash of lightning hitting the sea behind him. He wound his axe back but before he could swipe again, Leksa went to kick him. He caught her foot and twisted it, sending her to the ground. He saw the star in her back and smiled. He put his foot on his before LEksa could get up and pushed the rest of it into her back. She screamed in pain as she felt the sharp edges of the star enter her back. She could feel her blood running down her back and closed her eyes. 

//

Leksa walked into the basement training area. As she walked in she looked at the benefactors balcony. Klark was sitting with her note pad. 

“What do you even do with that notepad?” Leksa asked, startling Klark from her note pad.

“I draw in it, not that it’s any of your business.” Klark rolled her eyes and stood up. She went to her usual spot beside the rail and crossed her arms on it, putting all of her weight onto one leg. 

Klark was wearing black pants and blue t-shirt. She sported a black leather jacket on top of the shirt and had black combat boots on over her pants.

“Nice outfit Klark.” Leksa teased. 

“Only for you.” She jested back. “So, what will you be doing today?” She was genuinely curious. 

“I need to practice my fire building some more and maybe look at the berries...” Leksa was starting to ramble. 

“You won’t need to really know the berries.” Klark winked at her as she interrupted. She obviously knew more about the games this year then she was letting on. “Why not practice your swords again? I always enjoy seeing that.” 

“For you.” Leksa locked eyes with her. They had been having exchanges like this all week. The air in room was thick with tension. If only Klark was closer. Then at least Leksa could touch her and give her a hug. She knew by now that Klark was upset about her having to be in the games. They hadn’t spoken it yet but Leksa had feelings for Klark. Maybe it was that she might not come back. Maybe it was because benefactors and tributes weren’t supposed to have any type of relationship. Maybe Klark was scared that Leksa loved another. Leksa couldn’t be sure but what she did know what was that she had fallen for the benefactor. As she looked into blue eyes and felt her heart melt, she also felt her resolve to live become stronger. 

Leksa headed over to the sword station. She picked up the two swords she usually did and set the computer for a setting higher than usual. Klark watched as she battled imaginary opponents and grunted at the weight of the swords in her hands. Leksa quickly demolished all of those orange pixelated people before her and turned towards Klark. She bowed, her hair almost touching the floor and then she stood back up. She put the swords back and wiped the sweat from her brow. 

“So, how did I do?” Leksa smirked up at Klark. 

“The second one on the left almost had you.” Klark had an honry look in her eyes. “Just, don’t miss anyone, okay?” She sounded like she had gone from overly confident to overly worried and Leksa didn’t like it.

“Anything for you.” Leksa blinked at her, letting her emotions show through her eyes before heading to the fire building area. 

//

Leksa eyes opened with a new resolve. She rolled, causing him to lose his balance and she popped up glaring at him. 

“That wasn’t very honorable.” She watched as he tried to regain his balance but just as he was about to steady himself she brought her shin right up in between his legs, punching him in the nose as she followed through with her kick. She watched him crumple to floor and headed to the entrance of the jungle. She waited for him to get up and as he turned towards her, tears in his eyes, he started towards her, anger in his every step. 

She ran into the jungle, following the path she had taken multiple times during the games. She jumped over the tree and winced, screaming a little as she slid under the next. Bellamie was doing an okay job of keeping up. 

They were almost to where she was leading them and the area shook violently. They each had to stop and catch their balance. She steadied herself and starting running again. When she looked up at their final destination she saw the red spewing out and knew that this would work. One of them would leaving the games that night, and it had better be her.


	5. The Final Showdown

Bellamie looked at her and then looked behind her at the lava. An evil smirk painted his face as a determined glare settled on Leksas. 

She twirled her swords, wincing at the pain in her back. She couldn’t focus on that. She needed to pretend it wasn’t there. 

Bellamie threw his axe down and rushed at her. She adjusted her weight and easily ‘noped’ her way out of it. She slid to the left, the lava being to the right of them. The ground shook again and they had to catch their balance. He wanted to go weaponless? Fine. She put her swords back in their sheaths and put her hands up in a fighting stance. Bellamie regained his composure and did the same. His hands went up looser to rest beside his face while Leksas were bound into tight fists waiting to strike. 

He stepped forward with his right leg and she went to kick the inside of his leg. He fumbled as he went to pull his leg in and hissed at the slight pain. He stepped forward again and attempted to uppercut with his right hand. Leksa easily blocked it, taking his wrist into her left hand, she used her right to punch in between his arm bones. She heard a slight crack and ignored his whine and momentary scream. 

“I should’ve cut your tongue out on the train.” She coldly said to him as she backed off and retreated to her position before. 

“You don’t have the guts.” He sneered. He lunged forward and Leksa slid to the left, blocking the punch, punching him in the side, and then knocking him to the ground. She had him pinned for the moment and slid out one of her throwing daggers. 

“Say ahhhh.” She taunted. As he went to speak, she waited for the opportune time and sliced his tongue off with one even and deep cut. She got off of him and watched him curl into himself, screaming. Blood was pouring out of his mouth when he stood him. She made sure he had been up before she threw the limp piece of his tongue into the lava, sliding her throwing knife back into place. . 

“Nothing to say?” She pouted at him mockingly. He growled and unleashed a fury of blows to her body. She managed to block 3 out of the 5 hits and momentarily was on the floor. She had landed hard on her back and screamed in protest at the pain. She curled her stomach up towards the sky and closed her eyes, tears streaking her face as they fell with the rain. Bellamie kicked her in the side as she laid in pain on the floor. 

//

“So you were trained for the games?” Klark peered at Leksa from her chair. She was sitting in a lounge hair but had pulled it close to the edge of the balcony. 

“All of us in District 2 are trained for them. We train for them until we’re 17 and then we’re handed a job. Usually that job is peacekeeping. My parents were relatively wealthy so I got the highest training I could.” Leksa shrugged as she picked up the bow the was before her. 

“What do you think of Bellamie then?” Klark leaned forward in her chair, setting her pencil behind her ear. 

“He’s a petulant child whose name should’ve never gotten picked.” Leksa let an arrow fly, sending it into the heart of her target. 

“You’ll beat him.” Klark smiled down at Leksa. Leksa looked up at her and blinked a few times before going back to her target. 

“Maybe. His arrogance could get me killed.” She sent another arrow flying. It hit outside a few centimeters of her first arrow. 

“No.” Klark stood and kicked the rail in front of her, causing Leksa to quickly look up at her. “You will survive Leksa. You will live on. We will meet again. This isn’t the end of your fight. For us to meet just for you to die, I can’t..won’t accept it.” She narrowed her eyes at Leksa. Leksa nodded at her and went back to her target. She let another arrow fly. It hit the target in between the eyes. 

“So, why are you risking your job for me?” Leksa asked, forcing the attention of the conversation back onto Klark. 

“I represent one of the biggest companies in the Capitol. My Dad was pretty high up and once I became old enough, he knew I wasn’t just going to marry so, he sent me to work for them and they gave me the job no one else wanted.” She shrugged. 

“You didn’t want this job?” Leksa’s eyebrow went up as she grabbed another arrow, setting it on the bow. 

“I would rather be allowed to do what I wish.” Klark had settled back into her chair and was messing with her notepad again. 

“And what’s that Klark?” Leksa let the arrow fly, it hit the target in the forehead. 

“I want to be a doctor. My Mom is a healer and I used to go with her on runs to people’s houses. I miss it. Being able to help a person like that. Feel them mend beneath my hands.” Klark was looking at the wall across from her chair and frowned at how her life had taken a path she hadn’t of wanted it to go down. 

“When I win, you can do as you have always wished.” Leksa looked up at her and nodded, the silent promise floating in the space between them. 

//

Leksas eyes flashed open as she caught Bellamies third kick. He had broken a rib but she would deal with that after she had dealt with him. 

Leksa quickly turned his ankle the wrong way as hard and fast as she could. She heard the pop and his scream and as quick as she could muster she was on her feet. She kicked him hard in the throat. His hands went from his ankle to his throat as he looked at her with tears in his eyes. He slowly got up, putting all of his weight onto his other ankle. She stepped forward and punched him. He went back a few steps and fell. 

She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and hoisted him up. She spit on him, blood from her mouth landing on his face. Thunder cracked in the sky above them and lightning flashed behind them, striking a tree. She started to move them. Bellamie going back and Leksa going forward.

“I told you I would kill you.” She whispered at him before she released his shirt and then pushed him back. He fell back into the orange, yellow, and red swirl that rushed down into the jungle behind him. 

She heard a scream fall from his lips and then the last cannon shot. She sunk to the floor as the lava stopped flowing. Everything around her looked as though it had been frozen in time. 

The sound of a mic being turned on filled the sky. “Congratulations Tribute! You have just won the Annual 23rd Hunger Games. Stand by while we send a helicopter to get you from the arena.”

She looked up at the frozen thunderstorm and laid back against the rock hard ground. She groaned at all of the aches and pain she felt in her body and rolled on her side. She heard the sound of the helicopter as her eyes were shutting. Just a second, she told herself, and then she would get up. Her eyes drifted close and as she became unconscious her last thought was of seeing Klark again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to BrookieKomTrikru. I had planned to kill him by means of lava for a while. I laughed for a while when you commented last chapter. Thank you for reading! This concludes part 2. Part 3 will be started tomorrow probably. ~SlySlyth


End file.
